


Head Over Feet

by amtrak12



Series: Tumblr Inspired Ghostbusters Works [8]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: (but not a songfic), F/F, Getting Together, Post-Movie, Song Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amtrak12/pseuds/amtrak12
Summary: "Abby, can we talk?" -- A conversation goes far, far differently than how Abby anticipated.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Inspired Series is a collection of one-shots inspired by comments made around Tumblr because I found these comments far too creative to pass up. :)
> 
> Last one!!! Hope you all enjoyed this burst of ficlets lately. I certainly enjoyed writing them. This last piece wound up being the longest. I blame the open-ended prompt. It was just the song "Head Over Feet" by Alanis Morissette which I interpreted into this.

"Abby, can we talk?"

Abby's heart stops at both Erin's words and her tone. She sounds too serious, too quiet. It brings flashes of unanswered phone calls and an empty interview chair to mind, and Abby frantically wracks her memory for what could be triggering Erin to flee now. There's been no negative press, no taunting on the streets. They've even successfully released a ghost into a controlled cage recently -- sort of. For about a minute before the shielding destabilized, but they were able to trap the ghost again! And without getting anyone killed, so, really, they've had a good run of things lately.

Yet, here's Erin standing in front of her, wringing her hands together, and looking far too anxious. Abby can't squash the dread that pools into her gut.

"Um, yeah. Of course, we can talk. We're talking right now. I mean, so obviously we're capable of talking." Her pathetic attempt at a joke came out as only pathetic rambling, but at least it's said in a lighthearted tone. Maybe that will be enough to prevent Erin from saying whatever it is she wants to say.

Erin glances around at the rest of the room. Kevin and Patty have both gone home for the night, and Holtz is absorbed with the adjustments to their containment cage, so Abby's not really sure what she's looking for.

"Can we-- um." Erin pauses and meets her eyes again. "Can we go somewhere else?"

Abby's even more lost now, and the dread is growing worse. "I guess?"

She lets Erin lead the way since she still has no idea what's going on. Erin takes her upstairs to the second library. Ordinarily, Abby would get a proud thrill out of not only having the space but also having enough books to have two research libraries, but right now she can't feel anything except her shaking hands.

"Okay, what's going on?" she asks once they're in the room. "You're starting to freak me out."

"It's nothing bad," Erin tries to reassure her -- tries because her near-terrified expression and constant fidgeting undermines her words. Also, she goes on to say, "At least, I don't think it is."

Abby's eyes widen.

"It isn't!" Erin says. "Sorry, it's not bad. Well, maybe for me." She takes a deep breath like she's trying to calm herself.

Abby steps forward and rests her hand on Erin's arm. "Hey, what is it?" _Don't be leaving, don't be leaving, don't be leaving._

Erin takes another deep breath and pulls her hands up to grip Abby's. Abby gets half a second of relief from the gesture before Erin breathes out and moves her hands away again.

"I have no idea how to say this."

Yeah, okay Abby's dread has skyrocketed right into full-on terror. But Erin is still standing here and not halfway to another life somewhere right now, so that has to be a good sign, right? Right?

"How about you start at the beginning and use words?"

"Yeah. Right, of course," Erin says with a nervous laugh. Abby forces herself to swallow so maybe her own nerves won't strangle her before Erin gets a chance to say whatever it is she needs to say.

_God, please don't be leaving. I will kick your ass if you try to leave._

"Um, okay." Erin squares her shoulders. "So, here's the thing. I like you."

Abby narrows her eyes. "Wow, okay. I didn't realize that was up for debate."

"No," Erin says. "Like, I _like_ you, a lot. As in, like like you."

Abby shakes her head. "Okay, can you try using different words? Because just repeating like isn't making it easier to understand you."

"I want to go on a date," Erin blurts out.

Wha... huh?

"With you," Erin continues on. "I want to date you, if you want -- if that's something you'd want."

Abby's mind is a complete blank. This is so very far away from what she was bracing herself for. All she can do is stare while she tries to process this.

Erin wants to go on a date. With her. She wants them to go on a date together. She wants... wait, huh?

"Umm...."

Before she can think of a better response, Erin's already waving her hand in the air and shaking her head.

"Yeah, it's silly. I know. It wasn't -- I wasn't being serious. It was a joke! Haha, got you." Erin is backing away towards the door. She's wearing that fake smile she always uses when she's talking to someone she's not close with, and if Abby didn't have an almost Pavlovian reaction of frustration anytime she saw that smile, her brain might have remained stuck forever.

"Hey." She took a step towards Erin. "Wait a minute, just.... Hold on."

Erin pauses by the doorway. That fake smile falls back into frightened nerves.

Abby takes another half-step closer. "Now, you just said that you wanted to go on a date with me. That's what you said, right?"

Erin drops her gaze to the floor. "Yeah, but it's not.... We don't have to or anything. It's not a big deal -- you know, I don't care either way." She gives another nervous laugh. "It's whatever."

Abby pinches the bridge of her nose. Erin's nervous rambling always gives her headache and it is certainly not helping Abby sort this out right now. "Okay, but--"

"Except, here's the thing, though," Erin interrupts. Abby looks up to see her looking serious again -- still anxious, yes, but serious. "You are the most amazing person I have ever met, and the absolute best friend I could have ever even dreamed up, let alone asked for. And I still don't know how I let myself live without you for so long, because every day away from you hurt. So much. And I know that I have a lot that I can probably never make up for, and I know that this is so out of the blue."

Abby's fighting off the urge to cry. Between Erin's words and the shine of tears in her own eyes, it's becoming a losing battle.

"But," Erin continues, "I do like you. Like, like-- um." She closes her eyes for a moment to consider. Finally, she comes up with, "Romantically. I... like... you romantically, and that's something I would like to explore with you -- but it's fine if you don't. We can," she waves her hands in the air, "just forget I ever said anything. It'll be fine."

A lone tear escapes and runs down Erin's cheek. It catches the light just right for Abby to see it.

When Erin swipes it away, Abby breaks.

"Really it's completely fine. Things won't be weird at all -- oh," Erin says as Abby rushes her and wraps her up in a hug. There's a moment of hesitation, and then Erin curls her arms around Abby and drops her head to her shoulder. Abby just closes her eyes and holds her tighter.

"Okay, what... what is this?" Erin asks. "Is this a good hug or a bad hug?"

"It's good," Abby manages to say, her throat still thick with the threat of tears. "It's really good."

She exhales, long and shaky with emotion. She can feel Erin tentatively clutch her hands tighter behind her back. One or both of them is still shaking; Abby can't tell which it is. She tries to settle them by running a flattened palm over Erin's back and tucking her face more firmly against Erin's neck.

She breathes in.

Erin likes her: has feelings for her, or whatever. It's... just about everything Abby ever wanted. Actually, when finding proof that ghosts exist and getting paid to continue their research gets added in to the equation, this _is_ everything she ever wanted.

"I like you too," she murmurs against Erin's skin. The words feel so woefully unfitting for what she feels, but they get her meaning across. She can tell because Erin's muscles tense and she pulls herself just a touch closer.

"You do?" Erin asks.

"God, yeah," Abby breathes out. For ages longer than she could ever admit. It's always been Erin, ever since they were young. She's always just wanted Erin.

And now Erin's here. (Abby slides her hand up Erin's back to rest against her neck where she can feel skin.) Erin's here and she just admitted to having feelings -- some pretty big feelings -- for her, and....

This is just so much more than Abby ever expected to happen. Mostly because she never expected Erin to have feelings for her. (Though she also never expected her to come back....)

"Okay, good." Erin laughs in relief. "That is definitely really good." She tucks herself even closer to Abby, and Abby can feel her nose brush over her neck somewhere behind her ear. It makes her grin and shut her eyes in giddiness because Erin is _here_. Not as a research partner or as her best friend, even, but as....

Wow, okay, as her girlfriend apparently, so that's... okay.

Erin shifts her grip to be tighter again, and Abby can't help herself. She ducks her chin and places a soft skin against Erin's neck.

It's enough for Erin to notice. She pulls out of the hug (but doesn't entirely let go) a moment later, and looks at her.

"What?" Abby asks.

"So," Erin drops her hands down to Abby's and begins playing with them. "If we're... _dating_... now...."

"Yes?"

Erin pushes their hands flat together but then entangles their fingers to keep them pressed together. "Would that mean we could kiss now?"

Abby had immediately been distracted by how different touching or clasping Erin's hand felt from _holding_ her hand: with palms pressed together and fingers intertwined. (It was such a big difference for such a small gesture.) So it takes her a moment to register what Erin said.

She blinks when it hits her and she raises her gaze up to search Erin's eyes. All of the earlier anxiety is gone from her face. All that's left is happiness and... a hint of playfulness dancing behind Erin's eyes and pressed lips.

A smile tugs at Abby. "Wow, you're really impatient for that part, aren't you?"

Erin tilts her head back and forth like she's trying to play it off. "Well, kissing just so happens to be a part of dating, so I mean, if you wanted to--"

Abby laughs and brings one of her hands up to cup Erin's face. Erin meets her eyes again and bites down a smile.

"Yes, we can kiss now," Abby says.

Erin's smile breaks free. She ducks down, but it's a little too quick and their mouths bump bone instead of lips.

"Ow."

"Sorry!"

"A little more warning next time."

Erin looks at her. "A little more warning than asking 'can we kiss'?"

"Just," Abby laughs and reaches for her again. "Come here."

The kiss goes smoothly this time: lips only, parting and slipping against each other. It feels like wonder and relief.

It feels like coming home.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr @ amtrak12


End file.
